


Three Wishes

by OnTheTurningAway



Series: Mating Games - 2014 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Past Character Death, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hair on the back of Derek's neck bristles. Even to a born werewolf, a magical creature offering to grant him a wish seems too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is an expanded version of my entry for the first Mating Games challenge, Fairytale HEA. It's *very* loosely based on the short story "Aladdin" from _The Arabian Nights_. It also fills my "AU Fairytale/Myth" square on my [Trope Bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.
> 
> Many thanks to [ArcadianMaggie](archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie) for giving the original version a once over. Any remaining errors are my own.

* * *

Derek Hale is fifteen years old when his life changes forever.

His muddy paws skid in damp earth at the furthest reaches of Hale land, mouth closing around the wriggling sprite he's been chasing. He toys with it and shakes his muzzle this way and that as the creature struggles to break free.

She begs him to wait, promising to make his dreams come true, if only Derek will spare her life.

Intrigued, Derek releases the sprite from his jaws. He holds her firmly underfoot and shifts to his human form. Before Derek can ask her what she means, the sprite is thanking him profusely for his kindness. She waves her little hand and conjures a coin from thin air, then reaches up to offer it to him.

She tells him to rub his thumb across the face of the coin three times before making his wish. Her expression turns ominous when she warns him to keep the coin a secret, or it will lose its power.

Derek frowns and the hair on the back of his neck bristles. Even to a born werewolf, a magical creature offering to grant him a wish seems too good to be true. Still, he _is_ curious. He bends down and takes the coin, tossing it in his palm and testing its heft. It glints in the fading sunlight and feels warm in his hand. His fingertip tingles when he runs it around the circumference of the coin.

The sprite tells Derek to wish wisely, for the coin can only be used thrice.

Any concern Derek previously had is washed away by the idea of having _three_ wishes granted. His mind races through the possibilities and he first thinks of peace between Hunters and Werewolves, and children for his Uncle Peter and Aunt Emily.

But Derek is young and self-absorbed, as many teenagers tend to be. He has a large family and very little of his own, and his mind quickly turns to more selfish pursuits. He thinks of limitless riches (that his family doesn't need) and popularity (that he already has).

Then he remembers the way Paige smiled at him, the feeling of her lips against his. He swallows around the lump in his throat and asks if he can wish to change the past.

Smiling sadly and shaking her head, the sprite tells him what has already come to pass cannot be undone. 

Knowing it was a long shot doesn't stop Derek's shoulders from slumping in defeat. But the idea that at first niggled at the back of his mind begins to consume him. Despite his guilt over what happened with Paige, he assures himself it will be different this time. He'll make sure of it.

Before he knows it, he finds himself rubbing the face of the coin and wishing for the courage to fall in love again.

The sprite bows deeply, telling him it shall be so. Then, with one final flourish, she vanishes into thin air.

The very next day, the principal introduces Derek's class to their new substitute teacher. She's tall and beautiful, with a mane of dark blonde hair and a wicked, seductive smile. 

She catches Derek's eye and he is immediately smitten.

Alas, this part of the story does not have a happy ending, but despite the devastating repercussions of his first wish, Derek eventually picks himself up, secrets the coin away and makes a new life for himself in Beacon Hills.

The next few years are fraught with danger, small victories and more devastating loss. But Derek also finds friendships in unexpected places; he begins to realize that some families are made, not born. 

He tries to rebuild his pack, choosing to bestow the gift of the bite on the neediest and most vulnerable, the young and weak. Alas, his band of misfits fractures quickly, and he ends up losing his pack all over again.

It is only when Derek loosens his grasp on the need for power that he begins to find his place alongside another pack. He isn't its leader, nor does he bow to its young, new alpha, but their alliance is strong and they work together to thwart common threats. 

So when the time comes when one of their own is in peril, Derek doesn't think twice before retrieving the coin from its hiding place. He doesn't wish to save himself or be the hero of the story; he learned the cruel price of selfish desires long ago. Instead, he uses his second wish to give his wolf brother the strength to save them all.

It is during the halcyon days that follow that Derek finds something quite remarkable with a man who was once his sworn enemy. The tragic loss of Argent's daughter is a devastating blow, but it is also the catalyst to Derek and Chris seeing one another in a different light. What begins as the unlikeliest of friendships, forged from shared grief and common purpose, becomes a love as passionate as it is pure.

When Derek returns from full moon runs with the McCall pack, mud caked under his nails and bits of leaves and twigs in his hair, Chris is there to greet him with a tired eyes and a soft smile. A firm hand encircles Derek's wrist as Chris leads him into the home they built together on Hale land.

They have a ritual of their own now, and after watching Derek eat the simple meal he had waiting, Chris strips Derek of his filthy, tattered clothes and ushers him under into the shower. He takes his time washing away dried blood from already healed cuts and scratches, and scrubs Derek's hair and skin until he's fresh and clean.

They speak quietly as Chris attends to Derek's body, catching each other up on the night's events. Soon hands begin to wander, soft kisses become not-so-gentle bites, and words fade to sighs and quiet moans.

Derek instinctively leans against the shower wall, widening his stance, when Chris drops to his knees behind him. Chris has always taken great pleasure in putting his mouth on Derek, in being given free rein over Derek's most private places, but he's most enthusiastic after full moons. He takes his time, licking Derek open until his muscles relax, spreading him wide and working his tongue and fingers in as deep as they can go.

Derek shivers under Chris' possessive touch, his skin pinking from the roughness of Chris' beard rubbing against delicate skin; he's brought to the brink again and again while Chris reclaims what is his after a long night apart.

It is only when Derek is shaking through his first orgasm, legs unsteady, that Chris stands and leads him to their bedroom, where he starts worshipping Derek's body all over again. He massages sore muscles, digs his fingers between the tiny bones in the arches of Derek's feet, and kisses his way down Derek's body.

When Derek is fully relaxed, on the verge of sleep, Chris takes him into his mouth and sucks him slowly until Derek is writhing on their bed, filling Chris' mouth with the bitter salt of his release. Derek can barely do more than raise his hips when Chris gently rolls him onto his stomach and pushes inside him over and over, deep and hard and slow.

After, Derek is too exhausted to move. He drifts off with Chris' come still deep within him and the solid line of Chris' body draped over his, making him feel loved and safe and whole.

Sometimes Derek thinks of the coin, still infused with a third of its power and buried nearby, where the old Hale house once stood. He's been tempted to retrieve it over the years but knows from experience it's best to let nature run its course.

And each morning when he wakes, wrapped tight in Chris' warm embrace, he finds he has nothing left to wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr and [twitter](https://twitter.com/otta_ff). Come say hi!


End file.
